falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Pickpocket
Pickpocket est une compétence dans Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics et Fallout 4. Fallout, Fallout 2 et Fallout Tactics Vous êtes beaucoup plus habile au vol à la tire que l'escroc lambda. Vous effectuez parmi les meilleurs Vols, car grâce à cette compétence, vous ignorez les modificateurs de taille et d'orientation lorsque vous volez quelqu'un. Notes Fallout requiert actuellement 80% de Furtivité, et non de Vol. Ce peut être un bug ou une information du manuel erronée. Fallout 4 Généralités La compétence Pickpocket est la première compétence disponible sous l'Attribut S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Perception. Elle permet d'augmenter les probabilités de vol à la tire et les manipulations de l'inventaire de la cible. Paliers Notes * L'augmentation de l'attribut Perception peut augmenter vos chances d'utiliser Pickpocket d'environ 2% par point. Des objets plus lourds, comme la plupart des pièces d'armure lourdes, engendrent une pénalité majeure à vos chances. * Les objets équipés les plus lourds, notamment le minigun et sa variante énergétique, ne peuvent subir de vol à la tire car leur poids réduit les chances à zéro. * La probabilité maximale de pickpocket un objet dans Fallout 4 est de 90%, quels que soient les autres avantages, bonus ou modificateurs de poids de l'objet. * Voler à la tire le réacteur à fusion d'une personne portant une armure assistée entraînera sa sortie de ladite armure. * Afin de pouvoir choisir les objets équipés par la cible, le joueur doit être caché de celle-ci. * Les uniformes et les tenues peuvent être «farmées» grâce au Rang 4 de la compétence. Tant que la cible est dépouillée de tout vêtement utilisé (y compris l'armure), elle réinitialisera sa tenue lorsque le joueur rentrera dans son inventaire. * Il est possible de voler l'uniforme de synthétique de certains PNJ synthétiques de l'Institut lorsqu'ils sont hors-service, comme lorsqu'ils balaient ou agissent en tant que marchand. Ces uniformes ne peuvent être obtenus par d'autres moyens, pas même en tuant le synthétique. * La description de Pickpocket au Rang 4 peut être trompeuse: «deux fois plus facile» signifie que 40% de chances de voler sans rang est maintenant de 80%, le pourcentage ne se multiplie pas sur les rangs précédents. * Tous les PNJ deviendront hostiles s'ils vous surprennent en train de les voler. Ceci est également vrai pour les compagnons même s'ils ont une affinité maximale et / ou ont été romancés. * Equipped weapons can be pickpocketed prior to rank 3 by a two-step process. First pickpocket all of the ammunition type for the equipped weapon. This will cause the weapon to be unequipped by the NPC. On subsequent pickpocketing attempts the now-unequipped weapon will be available to steal. * Placing items: ** Any normal item type can be placed onto the victim, at any rank, with the same chance of success as for stealing the item. Rank 2 simply adds the ability to place grenades in the live state rather than place inactive grenades. **Placing items carries exactly the same risks as stealing them, in that the NPC will turn hostile if they detect the activity. This is true even if giving them Stimpaks, other Aid, ammunition, better weapons, etc. **Placing items by pickpocketing is nonetheless the only way to transfer items to NPCs who are are not allied settlers or companions. Whether such NPC will equip or use the items transferred is dependent on the AI package of that NPC. de:Taschendieb en:Pickpocket ru:Карманник Catégorie:Compétences de Fallout Catégorie:Compétences de Fallout 2 Catégorie:Compétences de Fallout Tactics Catégorie:Compétences de Fallout 4